Understanding
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: Clare and KC like eachother. No doubt about it, but a few obstacles can slow down their realtionship and possibly hurt their friendship. Spoilerish for Touch of Grey and Danger Zone
1. understanding

Understanding

KC walked off angrily and left me in the hallways, startled by his actions. Why could he not talk to me about his past? Why does he think that I'll judge him when he doesn't judge me?

And more importantly, why do I care so much about what he thinks?

It's obvious that he's cute, and yes I admit to flirting with him these last few days, and for some strange reason I thought he was flirting back. But what do I know? He can't even tell me about his old life, why would he like me anyways?

I said goodbye to Connor and walked out of the school. I needed help, for the first time I was having boy troubles and my older sister isn't here yet to help me.

If only all this drama could happen tomorrow, when Darcy is coming back on break form the retreat in Africa. She could help me with everything and tell me how to handle it.

I kept thinking as I walked home. The weather was slightly warmer than most days, but still windy. I wrapped my arms around my chest for warmth as the breeze picked up. My thoughts kept me so lost that when I turned onto my street I didn't even notice the strange car in front of my house.

Walking into what seemed to be an empty house I began to shout.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Mom? Dad?"

"CLAREEEE!!!"

A voice I hadn't heard in a while floated through the house, footsteps could be heard overhead.

"DARCY? What are you doing here? You're not back until tomorrow!"

"On the contrary little sister I managed to get an earlier flight."

"that's so cool! How long are you here for?"

"Oh, only a month!"

"A MONTH! This is great Darce, I am so excited!"

I fought the sadness that tried to creep into my tone and hugged my sister who has been gone for months. God answered my prayers.

"Hey Clare do you want to hang out with me, Emma, Manny, and Jane tonight? I know you only really know Emma but I want you to come."

"Really Darce, I would love to."

"Cool, now let's go upstairs and find you a killer outfit, we're going to have a full night! Wait, how much homework do you have?"

"I did it at school while waiting for Alli to finish her science report."  
"Ok then lets go!"

We both changed our outfits and grabbed our purses then headed for the car. It was a short drive to the mall. The ride consisted of Darcy and I getting along better than ever. This African retreat was really helping her to be a better person and lighten up.

Singing loudly, and most likely badly, we finally pulled into the mall parking lot. We walked inside towards the food court waiting for the other three to arrive.

Jane and Emma were already there. Emma and I got along. A lot of the time when her and Manny came over to help Darcy and comfort her Emma would talk to me and see how I was. At that time it seemed like she was the only one I could talk to.

"Clarebear!" Emma yelled towards me, arms wide open for a hug.

Damn that nickname. How I hate it so.

"Hey Em."

All of us got through the formalities, with a lot of screaming coming from the older girls the four of us sat down.

"Hey where's Manny?" Darcy asked

"Oh jeez. Is she still in the shoe store? I told her only 10 minutes because you were on your way." Emma replied.

She picked up her cellphone and talked to Manny letting her know that it was time for her to come so we can all start shopping.

The three of them talked as they waited while I looked around the Food Court. My heart stopped when I saw a familiar face.

KC Guthrie.

He was with an older guy and two younger girls. They must live in the group home with him.

His facial expression was less then pleased. He seemed annoyed or angry. A side I had never seen until today.

"Hey Clare, Manny's here, you ready to shop?"

"Let's go!" I said throwing a smile on my face.

When we walked away I had to turn around and see where he went, only to find him glance at me too.


	2. Nerves

Shopping with the girls was so much fun. Store after store blurred by. I had bought so many outfits with money that my parents left for Darcy and me.

I was having an amazing time but KC was on my mind.

I needed to talk to him. Tell him that I don't care about how he used to be, that he's still my friend no matter what.

Most importantly I need to tell him my true feelings for him.

That could be potentially dangerous.

The five of us walked out of our tenth store and went to the Food Court once again, only this time to eat.

Emma looked at me worriedly. "Clare, are you okay?"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you're kind of staring into space sweetie." Manny says.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is about a boy?" Jane asked.

"Because it is." I blushed, great now they all know.

"Who is it?" Darcy asked.

"KC Guthrie."

"I know him! He comes over to the house with Connor sometimes. He's so nice. Very cute. Good choice Clarebear." Emma commented, smiling.

"Wait is he the one with the beanie cap that you danced with at the sweetheart dance?" Jane asked.

"Yeah…" I was probably blushing so much.

"Well what's the matter?" Darcy asked.

"Well he and I are pretty good friends right? So I started to flirt with him because I like him a lot, and it seemed like he was flirting back. Then I found out about his 'troubled' past and he now thinks that I think he's a criminal. He won't talk to me and when we do we argue."

"Wow it's like Emma and Sean 2.0.!" Manny exclaimed.

'What are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Well back in Grade 7, gosh that was so long ago, I met Sean Cameron. He was the new kid, and I was intrigued by him. We started hanging out and became very close friends. Then he asked me out. Soon after going on our first date I found out that he had a troubled past and even deafened a kid. He started taking Anger Management courses but he was so insecure about them. Like a month later he was getting into a fight with another guy, Jimmy, and when I tried to stop him he pushed me down. We broke up and it took lots of talking into from Manny and about 5 months for us to get back together. He didn't understand that I didn't want to judge him but he was so used to it that he thought I would end up the same way."

Pretty similar to my situation, eh?

"So, what should I do?"

"Well if I were you I would try and talk to him and get him to crack. Get some of your mutual friends and do a little intervention. Honestly Clare, everything will work out fine."

"It better. All this drama is bothering me."

"You're telling us that. Hello we are the reigning Drama Queens of Degrassi. Except for Jane." Manny said.

We all talked about different topics and went on eating our food. I was happy that Emma and the girls could help me out.

The ride home was a quiet one, Darcy kept her eyes on the road, only glancing at me a few times.

"Clare, how do you feel about me kind of sitting in on your classes for the rest of the week?"

"Uh, I don't care. Why do you ask?"

"Well since I can't take classes Mr. Simpson thought I should take part in your classes and I'm also going to be helping the Spirit Squad this month too."

"It's now called the Power Squad. And I don't mind. It'll be nice for you to meet all of my friends."

"Yeah it will, especially KC." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I sunk down in embarrassment. Great, she is going to make me look like even more of a dork than I already am.

The car pulls up to our house and we get out. After quickly saying goodnight to my parents I run up to my room and get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The alarm clock woke me up. The green lights on the face of the clock read 6:30.

Just an hour before we leave for school.

I jump into the shower, practicing what I may or may not say to him today, if I even try to talk to him at all. I get out and pick out a simple outfit. A pair of dark wash jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. I then brush my teeth, put a small amount of hair spray in my hair, and put on very little makeup.

I walk down the stairs to eat breakfast and find that Darcy is already down there and ready to go. This was a first; last I remembered she always took 45 minutes to get ready for school. I guess Africa really changes a person. She smiled at me and stopped me as I headed towards the refrigerator for some juice.

"We're going to Dunkin' Donuts. I need caffeine, and mom's coffee does not taste good at all."

She leads the way to her car and turns on the radio, blasting it so if I wasn't awake before I am now.

The drive to Dunkin Donuts was loud, fun, and nerve racking all at the same time. I'm so nervous to go to school.

Darcy pulls up to the drive thru and orders a coffee and muffin. She turns her head to me.

"You want something?" She asks quietly.

"Just a coffee and donut." I reply, maybe that will help get rid of the nerves.

Inside I knew that nothing could calm my nerves. How was I supposed to get KC to understand that he's a good guy in my eyes, and tell him that like him a lot more than being friends?


	3. Let the Games Begin

We pulled out of the drive thru and headed to the school, eating our breakfast along the way.

"I'm so excited to be visiting Degrassi! I can't wait to meet all of your friends, and see everyone else."

"Yeah it should be fun." I said.

The school was in view and Darcy looked around for a spot. Finally getting one she pulled in. I held my breath for a minute, my stomach in knots.

"Clare," Darcy said her face serious. "I need to know, how's Peter?"

"Good I guess. Uh, he's going out with Mia now."

"Oh, okay good. I'm uh, glad he moved on."

She looked down, obviously sad by the news, but putting up a front for me.

"You can be sad Darce, it's okay."

"I'm all set Clare, thanks. Plus you have enough of a romantic dilemma without adding my issues to the bunch."

She threw me a small smile and opened her car door. I quickly followed trailing beside her.

"Okay Clare, where are your friends?" Darcy asked.

"Well they're probably in homeroom, but I need to go to my locker first."

"Okay. Wow I really missed this place." She looked to her right and saw Peter standing with Mia and Danny and sighed.

"DARCY!" We heard from behind us.

We both turned around and saw Anya; she had become closer to Darcy before she left.

"Hey Anya."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well spending some time with Clare, and supervising to Power Squad for the next month."

"Oh awesome." Her eyes darted to where Mia was, the three of them staring towards us confused.

"Well I'll see you later." Darcy smiled to her and we went inside the school.

I walk to my locker with Darcy behind me and get my stuff for first period.

"Do I get to meet your friends now?"

"Yes, my gosh you sound like a 6 year old."

"Well excuse me for being excited."

We both chuckled and walked to the M.I. lab.

As I went towards my seat I saw Alli and Connor in their usual seats, but KC wasn't sitting next to me as usual.

"Ok Darcy, this is Alli, and Connor, two of my best friends in the whole entire world. Guys, this is my sister, Darcy."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Connor said.

"Hi! You have such a great taste in fashion." Alli commented.

"Ah. You must be the one who helped Clare put stuff together from my closet."

"That would be me, yes."

"Good job."

"Thanks." Alli looks down, obviously flattered for some reason, and Darcy takes a seat next to me.

"Where's that KC kid?"

"Uh, he's in the back with the red hoodie."

She looks to him and back at me."

"How cute is he?" She whispers.

"Well I think he's pretty cute." I said, blushing.

"Me too, good pick Clare."

"Thanks."

Mr. Simpson walked into the classroom, smiling as per usual.

"Good morning everyone. I'd like to take a moment before attendance to introduce Darcy Edwards, Clare's sister, who's here for a month to help out around the school."

He motioned for Darcy to stand, and with a smile on her face she began to speak.

"Hey everyone, I'm here as an extra hand while I have some time off from a volunteer camp in Africa, I'm really excited to be back in Degrassi, and glad that I'll get to meet all of Clare's friends."

She sat down and my eyes darted around the room, everyone seemed pretty interested and showed Darcy respect. I looked to KC and saw him staring, not at Darcy, but at me. When I looked at him his eyes hardened, determined, challenging me to turn away.

I couldn't turn away. I was fixated in the emotion coming from his eyes, I stared right back, with as much determination. I was so determined that I didn't even hear the first bell ring, until Darcy grabbed my arm and ordered me to get up.

I felt his eyes on me as I walked away, and behind me in the hallway.

He won this round, even though I had no idea why he seemed so angry at me.

I really want to find out why he hates me all of a sudden.

But that's for later, I needed to get to math class, and Peter Stone was standing outside of my classroom, his eyes on Darcy.

Let the games begin.


	4. Fighting Times

"Darcy, hey."

"Hi Peter, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, you?"

'Very good. How's Mia?"

"She's fine."

"Well that's good."

With that Darcy pulled on my arm and we walked into Ms. Kwan's class.

"What was that about?" I whispered to her.

"Just being polite I guess." She whispered back.

KC walked in right behind us and sat directly in back of me.

Great.

I can feel the daggers he's shooting at me.

Ms. Kwan is talking about some lame project, where we have a partner and together we must choose a book, read it, then do a comparison project on what the book means to each of us.

I think I'll partner up with Alli or Connor, either way the work will get done.

"Okay class, I have pre-assigned the partners so please listen for your name."

She was almost done with the list when I heard my name.

"Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie."

No! Yes! What?

Oh man, this is bad.

He hates me! I can't work with him! He'll never want to get the work done; we're not even on speaking terms.

"Okay class, there is 25 minutes left in this period. I want you to join with your partners and come up with a book or possible books for you to read."

Oh joy.

I walk over to where KC was, leaving Darcy to talk to Ms, Kwan.

"So, any ideas on what book to read?" I asked.

"Well, most of the others will want to read something more contemporary, so why don't we go with a classic." He said, surprising me.

"Let's see, do you have a favorite author from maybe the 1800's."

"I kind of like Jane Austen."

"I love her!" I exclaimed, she really is one of my favorite authors.

"You would." And he's back.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"She's a female author dealing with independent, stubborn women, and everyone knows you fit into that category." He said snidely

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a put down."

"You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"What's your problem?" He was really starting to annoy me now, what's up with the judgments.

"Right now? You and your over analyzing, judgmental way of thinking."

"You're calling me judgmental? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, you take one look at a person and judge them!"

"Are you kidding me!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I just gathered my books and left the classroom. How can he call me judgmental, I did nothing wrong! Was I surprised by his past actions, yes I was. That doesn't mean I'm judging him, I just wanted him to tell me, to trust me enough to confide in me.

Darcy ran out after me.

"Clare, hey, what happened in there?"

"Is this how he's going to be now? Is he just going to be a jerk and not talk to me? He doesn't even want to be friends! What am I doing wrong?" I started to cry right there in the hallway.

"You aren't doing anything wrong, you are being supportive and nice, and it's his loss if he doesn't want to come around. Now let's go back in there."

"I can't, not today. I don't want to face him."

"Okay then, let's go to the Dot and get something to eat.

We walked out of the school, yes this is my first time skipping, and got into the car. We drove off towards the Dot, and I still feel horrible.

When we got to the Dot I was starving, as was Darcy so we both rushed through the door.

"Now if it isn't Darcy Edwards. What will those poor children in Africa do if you're here." A voice called to us.

"Nice to see you too Spinner. I want a cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake, and make it snappy mister I don't have all day."

"And just for that your food won't be out for another hour. Now Clare, the nice Edwards sister, what would you like?"

"I'll have a sprite and a salad with grilled chicken please."

"Coming up." Spinner walked away with a smile, man he was always in a good mood, it seemed contagious.

We sat in silence, both going through silent turmoil.

Spinner comes back soon after with our food.

"Okay what's going on with you guys? You both are depressing me."

"I ran into Peter." Darcy explained.

"Yay?"

"No. He's going out with Mia now."

"Yeah cause you left him."

"I just, didn't expect him to bounce back so quickly."

"Life goes on Darce."

"Shut up oh wise one."

He turns to me now.

"And what about Miss Clare."

"KC is a jerk. He thinks that just because he has a bad past that I'm going to treat him differently, well I won't. I don't care what he did, he was a good guy when I met him, but now he's acting like a jerk!"

"Okay, breathe. He doesn't want to hurt you, or for you to hurt him, so he's pushing you away, thinking it's better for both of you."

"But it's not. It's killing me."

"Tell him that."

Oh jeez. When did Spinner get so smart?

"Hey if Jimmy left town, someone has to be the voice of reason!"

All three of us laughed and Darcy and I ate. When we were done we went back to the car.

"Where to next" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, school's out now so there's no point of going back. Want to rent some movies?"

"Yes please!"

"Chick flick movie night shall commence. Let me call Emma and Manny and see if they would like to join."

She called them on our way to the video store and they met us there.

"So what are we renting?" Manny asked.

"How about this, we each pick out a movie and meet at the register in say 15 minutes?" Emma suggested.

We all went our separate ways and as I looked around I heard the bell on the door ring, saying that someone has entered.

My curiosity got the best of me and I looked to see who it was.

Surprise, surprise it was KC.

He looked at me then walked out. I dropped the movie in my hands and went out to follow him.

"KC wait!" I called out.

"What do you want Clare? Are you going to tell me that we can't be friends anymore because my reputation will ruin your perfect life?"

"Shut up! Jeez, I was going to say that I'm sorry for running out on you in class, it was immature and we were both acting stupid."

"And now I'm stupid, thanks Clare." He began to walk away.

"That's not what I meant!" I yelled to him.

He kept walking, and then I began to run, past him, down the road and to the one place I felt safe.

I looked back and saw him watching me run, so I went faster, anything to get away from what was causing me pain.

I only hope he didn't notice the tears in my eyes as I flew by him.


End file.
